Bits of Hidan
by Pinkalypse
Summary: A series of short stories relating to Hidan's daily life in Akatsuki. Bits of Hidan is centered around Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship amongst other topics. Will include friendship, romance, humor, and hurt/comfort. Rated M for potential yaoi and Hidan's cussing.
1. A Horny Morning

**Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of Bits of Hidan... I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. **

**Warning: This chapter contains some homosexual references**

**:)**

* * *

It was one of those days. The others were out on missions; Kisame and Itachi snooping around the Kyuubi, while Sasori and Deidara were meeting the former's spies for intelligence. He was just bored. Surprisingly his partner was not in the mood to collect bounties today. Instead, he was hunched over his desk counting his precious money since he got up, which was typically six in the morning. Unfortunately, he woke up early today – around nine in the morning – which was quite unusual considering his record of staying up well into the night and waking up around the afternoon. Today was an unusual day.

Hidan was not a morning person, however, he tried to make the most of his morning. He prepared breakfast for himself: he poured some milk and even some of those silly shaped and colored cereals that Tobi loves into a bowl. He did not particularily enjoy the meal since he did not have a sweet tooth, but he was convinced that this was what "morning people" enjoy, so he went with it anyway.

Although he was not a person to follow common practices – like cereal for breakfast –, he was currently out of his comfort zone and so decided to do what he thought others typically do in the morning. He had breakfast, brushed his teeth, took a refreshing shower, and since everything was out of the norm today, he decided to keep his hair down covering his forehead and the sides of his face.

Hidan was currently lounging in the living room waiting for somebody – anybody – to make an appearance. However, the remaining members in the hideouts were either still asleep, luckily that was Tobi; busy doing something in their rooms: Pein-sama and Kakuzu; or they just creep the hell out of Hidan – aka Zetsu. He does not even dare to disturb any of them – well, he does have the guts to disturb his partner, but that was his backup plan. He decided to mull over some things to pass time. He could go pray, but he really prefered to do it right before bed or right after a sacrifice. Hidan spent a good few minutes coming up with pranks to pull on Deidara, and a few drooling over the thoughts of sacrificing for Jashin-sama. However, as any young man's mind eventually does, Hidan's drifted off to dirty thoughts. His biggest problem was not only boredom anymore it was also being horny.

Hidan's mind was mischievous by nature no matter how old he gets. Naturally, he came up with a scheme to fix both of his "problems" at the same time. He ventured out of the living room into the dimly lit hallway – even though it was bright and sunny outside. Apparently, Pein thought it best to keep the atmosphere of a hideout regardless of the weather surrounding them. Hidan always thought that man had some deep unresolved issues. Anyway, the hallway was dim, lit by candles, and a couple of meters wide. To reach his destination, Hidan had to walk left from the living room and kitchen, pass a couple of doors leading to the storage room and general bathroom, turn a right, climb the stairs to the second floor. Once there, he passed Kisame and Itachi's room to his right, a few steps further Sasori and Deidara's room, and finally after walking 10 more feet, entered Kakuzu and his room to the right.

Kakuzu was sitting at his desk still counting money. His desk was a good couple of feet to the left from the bedroom's door. Right across from the desk was the entrance to their shared bathroom. The bathroom was not to Hidan's "fancy" liking. It only had a sink, a toilet, and a good-sized glass shower. They had a couple of twin-sized beds in the room resting a good few feet apart. Hidan's was pressed on the wall next to the bathroom's entrance with a nightstand and a lamp next to it. Kakuzu's has a similar layout on the opposite wall. Next to Kakuzu's desk was a door leading to their shared closet. Kakuzu always fussed Hidan about keeping his clothes neatly folded since they share the space. However, the Jashinist typically threw his bloodied and dirtied clothes in with the clean ones. Kakuzu did not allow more than needed furniture in the room, therefore he decided that Hidan does not need a desk like his own. Although Hidan was annoyed by the decision and threw a "tantrum" to use Kakuzu's wording, it was a fair decision since Hidan was not one to sit still for a few minutes let alone do something productive.

Hidan walked into the room and shut the door quitely behind him. He knew that it did not matter if he shut it quitely since Kakuzu was aware of his presence the minute he stepped foot on this floor. However, he did not want to be lectured about being loud by Kakuzu now. He had something else spinning in his mind. Hidan stood right behind his partner, who kept counting the bills and ignoring him. He dipped his head past Kakuzu's shoulders and watched his hands for a few seconds move swiftly from one bill to the next.

"I am fucking bored," Hidan finally decided to speak. "Why do you heathens wake up so fucking early anyway? There is nothing to do!"

"Go back to sleep," was the simple reply.

Kakuzu was determined not to let Hidan get under his skin. He knew that once the younger man starts a rant that typically evolves into a clash between them. He was surprised that Hidan actually woke up early today. He always cherished the mornings because the young Jashinist was asleep. Kakuzu was happy that Hidan left the room this morning and did not make an appearance. That was until now. Kakuzu knew his peace was over. Hidan was up to something, and he was determined not to fall for it.

"I can't fucking sleep now. I have another problem!" Hidan replied exasperatedly.

This was how their conversations typically went. Hidan complaining about something and Kakuzu ignoring him. Therefore, as per usual, Kakuzu decided to ignore him, and Hidan decided to go on,

"I am fucking horny!"

That declaration made Kakuzu pause his counting. This was a first between them. Hidan never spoke of anything sexual – aside from his constant cussing. And Kakuzu assumed that the so-called priest did not care for nor practice such things as intercourse. Kakuzu had to formulate a strategic reply. On the one hand, he could ignore the Jashinist, but that was sure to spark a conflict that promises to keep him away from finishing his financial task since Hidan does not like being ignored. On the other hand, he could amuse Hidan by contributing to the conversation. However, knowing his partner, Kakuzu knew that option will consume a lot of his time as well – Hidan babbles a lot.

Kakuzu decided to grunt in reply. That really was the middle option. However, it did not sit well with Hidan's scheme, so he decided to urge on the conversation,

"When was the last time you were fucking horny, old man?"

Kakuzu decided to ignore that. He was under no obligation to reply to such a question. In reality, Kakuzu mulled, it has been a long while ago. He was always good at muting his primal desired and he grew accustomed to doing so. Kakuzu saw no necessity in complying with such desires, which was a position he shared on emotions as well.

Hidan, however, was not amused by Kakuzu's decision to ignore him. He had motives other than teasing his partner, he was horny after all, and ignoring him was just not going to do it. He decided to take things a step further, so he stretched his right hand and grabbed a hold of the latter's crotch. He then decided to try his luck and whisper into Kakuzu's left ear, his un-slicked hair tickling the latter, _Have those muscles fucking retired, Ka Ku Zu? _He stretched his partner's name to provoke him further.

A split of a second later, the remaining occupants of the hideout: Pein-sama, Zetsu, and Tobi, were jolted out of their current pursuits by the loud sound of something crashing.

Kakuzu on the other hand, had to pay for a new bathroom door and a new glass door for the shower, but it was worth it.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter! Hopefully there will be many more to come! **

**Please leave your impressions, suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism in a review! **

**I am open to write out any scenarios you want, so please send those in a PM or leave them in a review. Also, if you do send or leave an idea that you wish for me to add to this story, I will give credit of the plot to you in the introduction to the specific chapter. If you wish to remain anonymous send your idea in a PM and write a note indicating your wish for confidentiality.**

**Thank you! and remember, REVIEW! **

**:) **


	2. The Net of Boredom

**Alrighty, this is the second chapter! **

**A rather quick chapter. I just felt really excited and inspired after reading the first couple of reviews! Thanks to those who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Hidan told him. He told him it was not a good idea. It was a really bad idea. They had in fact argued over whether they should go with it or not for a while; however, Hidan's mischievous side got the best of him. Deidara's idea was an intriguing one after all; seemed like a clean job at the time. Do it and run. Simple.

However, it seems they have stretched their luck too far. It all came down crashing in an instant because currently, they were standing in Leader-sama's office waiting for a scolding or perhaps a punishment. Pein himself was not in the office yet. He was surveying the damage his – to use the term most agreed upon by the other members – idiotic subordinates caused.

Hidan stood there quiet for once. He was nervous, shifting his gaze from a piece of furniture to the next. The office was HUGE in Hidan's opinion. It was located on the first floor of their current hideout on the outskirts of Kusagakure – the village hidden in the grass. The office was just a few feet to the right from the living room. It had a long meeting table seating ten people placed on the right wing. The left wing of the office had a small seating area with a couple of couches and a tall bookcase filled with books and various scrolls. Exactly in the middle of the room rested Pein's desk with a couple of chairs in front for guests – or in this case undisciplined members.

Hidan finally shifted his gaze to his partner in crime. Deidara stood a good few inches shorter than he did. Hidan also mused that the blonde was three years younger than him. With that thought in mind, he puffed his chest out and decided to shoulder the punishment. He was immortal after all and could handle whatever Pein-sama threw at him. Plus, he cannot possibly assign the blame to his friend. Hidan was not a dick nor was he a coward.

"Hidan, un. What do you think Pein-sama will do to us?"

There was a hint of anxiety in the younger man's voice, so Hidan decided to swallow his own fear and said in a macho voice,

"I don't fucking know..." He drifted off a little, thinking of a way to cheer up his friend. "Whatever it is though, I am sure we can fucking handle it!" He exclaimed, raising his fist in the air. His efforts were rewarded as Deidara seemed to agree with him and lifted his own fist in the air, "yeah, un!"

Hidan knew their leader was not particularly scary. In fact, from experience with the man himself, and other men, Hidan concluded that Pein was one of the nicest leaders for whom one could hope. Most of the time, Pein kept for himself; Rarely leaving his room or office. He was always busy with paperwork and assigning missions. However, on the few occasions that he came out to eat or spend time with his subordinated he was nothing more than ordinary. He chatted with them, laughed at their antics, and sometime broke their arguments. When he had to assign missions, Pein was usually aloof and straight to the point. However, from the few times Hidan had actually angered Pein, he learned that his leader was not someone to mess with. The idiom "the calm before the storm" applies to him perfectly, Hidan concluded.

The sound of the creaking doors brought Hidan out of his thoughts. It was time to meet their fate. Pein could either be amused by their "little" prank, or extremely pissed off.

Neither of them moved an inch to look behind their backs at their leader. They waited until he reached his desk, pulled his chair back, and sat. Then, both of them gave a small nod. Compared to how mischievous and energetic they were fifteen minutes ago, now they seemed like innocent angels to onlookers. However, Pein was not about to be fooled.

"Sit down," Pein ordered.

They dare not defy him, especially in their current predicament, so they both hurriedly took the seats in front of the desk.

"Pein-sama, un. I want to –" Deidara had started only to be cut off by Pein's hand rising to signal for silence.

"What you both did is unacceptable," He gave them a few moments to digest his words.

"Both of you, go clean the mess you have created."

That was his final order. He signaled for them to exit the room. Hidan could not protest the command even if he wanted to. He knew that they have been let off easy; _Pein-sama must have been amused by our prank_, Hidan thought.

Hidan headed back down the hall, stopped at the storage room next to the living room to grab the cleaning supplies, and climbed the stair to the second floor. They stopped at the first door to their right. Once they opened it, they took a few moments to admire their handy work and grimace at the amount of cleaning they had in front of them. At that moment, Hidan decided to throw away all of his previous chivalrous thoughts of shouldering the punishment. _Oh hell no, _he exclaimed inwardly, _I am not getting down on all four for THIS._

* * *

"How did they manage to dump a net's worth of fish on you?" Pein questioned.

He was honestly baffled by Kisame's predicament. The poor ninja was asleep after he came back from a mission with Itachi. All of a sudden, the entire hideout heard an angry shout and the guffawing of two particular members. Pein had left his office and marched to Kisame's room only to be met with the sight of his blue ninja covered in fish hoisting his exhausted body on his elbows and struggling to stay up on his bed.

"They hung the net over my bed while I was asleep," Kisame admitted, feeling embarrassed for sleeping through the execution of such a prank. Really, as a high classed ninja he should have woken up the second those devils approached his door.

"Alright, I'll see to it," was Pein's curt reply as he exited Kisame's room suppressing his smirk behind an emotionless mask.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Note: The length of the chapters will vary according to the plot I have in mind. Also, the chapters will not be in a chronological order most of the time! I'll just write and post the idea that flow into my head (and from you guys)!**

**Another quick note: I am REALLY bad with titles! Sooo, if you guys would rather I post the chapters without titles and then you can suggest suitable titles in the reviews that I can then use for the specific chapter, please tell me! I would really appreciate the help... :D **

**Keep reviewing, following, and favoring this fiction! Also, do not forget to send me your own requests to write out! **

**Thank you, **

**:)**


	3. Satisfied

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is the third chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one. It was requested by LacrimosaSama , thank you for the request and reviews! :)  
**

**BTW, I replaced this chapter because i forgot to leave an important note at the end! the content of the story are exactly the same! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I really do not like writing this bit -_-) **

* * *

The truth was Kakuzu is a far too quiet and secretive man; at least for Hidan's liking. Since the day they became partners, Hidan learned only a handful of things about Kakuzu. For example, the man loved his money – he would literally kill for it, which was not uncommon in their business. However, his partner was obsessed with those paper bills. During their missions, this obsession did not hinder their teamwork. As long as Hidan did the killing and Kakuzu got his money, everything was peachy. Plus, Hidan cannot possibly judge the man on his obsession; he himself was obsessed with killing to please his lord Jashin. However, he did see his obsession as more noble.

Although money does not affect their teamwork, it does cause many arguments between them. For one thing, Kakuzu would never spend a few extra bucks to book a decent hotel for them after a mission. Now that bothers Hidan to no end. He believes he deserves a good rest after successfully completing their missions. After all, most of the dirty work fell on his shoulders because he enjoyed "sacrificing," while Kakuzu stood by watching and criticizing him.

Aside from his obsession with money, and being extremely stingy, Hidan learned that Kakuzu loved staying alone or with silent company. Hidan on the other hand was not a quiet person nor did he like staying in the company of quiet people. That is the main reason he always hung out with Deidara. However, today Deidara was busy helping his partner Sasori with some puppet stuff. That left Hidan free to ponder over his mysterious partner.

Kakuzu was not acting mysterious on purpose. He just did not enjoy small talk or divulging more than necessary information about himself. Not to mention, he also thought Hidan was just a plain idiot and felt no need to converse with the albino. The only conversations he ever had with his partner lasted a few minutes and the topics were related to their missions.

Hidan was on his way back to the hideout after sacrificing a couple of heathens to Jashin-sama. It was late in the evening. The sun set about an hour ago. He was biding his time, strolling through the empty dark forest. The pathway he took to the hideout was well hidden behind shrubberies, low-bearing branches, and over grown tree roots. He was quite comfortable in the forest, after all, he had no reason to feel uneasy. His scythe was well strapped to his back, conveniently easy to reach for in case of an ambush.

This particular Akatsuki hideout was well hidden in a quiet part of the forest. Hidan had to venture a few miles from the base to find a worthy sacrifice. Eventually, he found a small group of merchants setting camp in a clearing. He took his time sacrificing them – they were helpless and had no chance of escaping the Jashinist. After finishing his prayers and thanks to his lord, he decided to head back to the base. With nothing much on his mind, he ended up thinking about Kakuzu.

Although Hidan would never admit it aloud, he was interested in his partner. The man was just an enigma to him. He never met someone like him – most of the people he met simply enjoyed his company, or hated it. But he always knew the reason behind their hatred. Either his loud mouth, beliefs, arrogance, or simple jealously – in Hidan's opinion. However, his partner seemed to hate him the minute he saw him. After being partners for a while, Kakuzu would say that he hated how annoying Hidan was, and all the other trivial reasons, but Hidan knew it was something else. This unexplained hatred intrigued Hidan more – he wanted to learn the reason and many more things about his partner.

Once he could see the base within a few yards, Hidan quickened his steps. He was determined to learn something about Kakuzu tonight. He vowed inwardly to learn a new thing about his partner whenever possible. He reached the main entrance – the base looked like a normal house; however, it was difficult to find it unless you have an exact map of its location. Hidan opened the door and stepped in, grimacing as the door creaked loudly. They rarely stayed in this base, so it was unmaintained. They usually spend a couple of days in there every few months when they pass by it on missions. Right in front of the entrance was a small living room. It only had a couple of couches, a coffee table with an empty mug on it – probably Kisame's since he always left his dirty dishes behind for someone to pick up – and it had a small bookcase with a few books for entertainment.

Hidan walked to the coffee table sighing as he picked up the mug – it had left a ring on the coffee table, but he decided that he will not clean that. He walked towards the kitchen that lie behind the living room. Although it cost a good sum of money more, they went with the open concept much to Kakuzu's chagrin – Deidara had whined for days on end "like a menstruating woman" in Kakuzu's wording. Hidan placed the mug in the sink and turned back, meaning to head upstairs. He knew Kakuzu was probably in their shared bedroom either doing some financial work or reading. It was early for his bedtime. His partner usually went to bed an hour or so after midnight and always woke up at six in the morning. Hidan had no idea how he could survive on so little sleep. He himself can never wake up before his full eight hours are up.

He spent the few minutes from the living room to reaching their bedroom thinking up a way to bring the topic up. He knew that if he sprung it suddenly on his partner he would either hit him or ignore him – he still remembers the time he flew straight into the bathroom and got glass shards stuck in his back. _That hurt like a bitch,_ he shivered at the memory and nearly lost a step on the stairs. It would seem to somebody who was not familiar with Hidan that the man hated the memory; however, Hidan in fact had shivered in excitement – his immortality and arrogance developed a sense of masochism in him. The part of the memory that Hidan did not enjoy however was Zetsu tending to his wounds. The man creeps the crap out of the albino.

Once he reached the top floor, Hidan passed his and Kakuzu's room and kept walking to a different destination. He recalled that his older friend – fishie was the nickname Hidan gave him half jokingly and half mockingly – had a very helpful item for his mission in his room. He called this particular self-assigned mission "Kakuzu-the-fuckface 101". He allowed himself inside the room – the original occupants were out that night. After all, Kisame loved his booze and Itachi loved his dango. Hidan made a beeline to the blue man's nightstand. He opened the first drawer and rummaged through it hopelessly until his fingers brushed the sought after item. He pulled out a magazine with a shady cover. Hidan's joyous grin spread across his pale face and he gave an enthusiastic silent fist pump.

After acquiring the magazine, Hidan tried to control his ridiculous grin lest he gave away his ploy while he made his way to his and Kakuzu's bedroom. He entered the room and gazed at his partner's back for a few seconds. His partner was currently reading a book on his bed. He seemed to acknowledge that Hidan was in the room – as was expected of a high-class ninja – but had decided to ignore him. Hidan knew that his plan was dangerous. He was treading on thin ice especially after questioning his partner's manhood a few weeks ago. However, he decided to go with it anyway.

He carefully and slowly made his way to stand next to his partner's bed. He opted for staying silent – perhaps the smartest decision he made since he stepped foot in the house. Their room was not luxuriously decorated. It was a semi-deserted hideout – and a stingy partner – we are talking about. The bedrooms – all of them alike – had the necessary furniture and nothing more: a couple of beds placed on either side of the room, two nightstands, two desks, and two small dressers. The members had to share a single bathroom in this bade, which sprung up different arguments – but that is a story for a different day. The room was well lit – Kakuzu must have cranked up the lights since he was reading, Hidan mused. His partner usually left the rooms dimly lit since he preferred to save money wherever possible.

Hidan finally reached Kakuzu's bed. The covers were slightly messed up since the large man was sitting on them. Hidan noticed that his bed that he abandoned that morning was in a jumbled state. He decided to ignore it at the moment – he was never a neat man anyway.

After a few moment of contemplating whether his partner will acknowledge him or not, Hidan decided to speak,

"Watcha doing, Kakuzu?" He decided to hold off his profanity for now. He was trying to gain his partner's interest and attention, and cussing would call an annoyed reaction from the older man.

"Reading," was Kakuzu's short reply. He clearly did not want a conversation right now.

"I found something in Kisame's room that I want to show you," He slowly seated himself on the edge of his partner's bed. Any wrong move would cause the older man to snap before Hidan reached his goal.

"What were you doing in Kisame's room in the first place, idiot?"

_Uh-oh! I can't have him change the topic! _Hidan started to panick. Kakuzu clearly did not fancy the idea of Hidan snooping around the other member's rooms.

"Nothing, just nothing!" Hidan replied franticly. He realized he had to compose himself and decided to spring back to his earlier topic,

"Anyway, it is pretty interesting! Here, look..." Hidan started flipping through the pages containing various pictures of half naked to fully naked women. He was carefully watching Kakuzu's reaction through his eyes – the man always wore a mask over most of his face. Plus, the parts Hidan needed to observe were his eyes anyway.

Kakuzu decided to entertain his partner for a while. The man obviously had something interesting to show him since he refrained from any profanities, which was a first for the young albino. However, he soon regretted his decision as soon as he set his eyes on the flipping pages of the magazine. _Hidan, _he irritably thought, _idiot_. He was a smart man, and he knew the second Hidan quietly stepped foot in the room that he had a coy purpose. Hidan was never a quiet person, he always barged in the room and caused a ruckus or an argument. He kept his gaze fixed on the pages because he was aware of Hidan watching him intently. He was not particularly interested in the women in the pictures. For one thing, he preferred the real experience, and for another, he kept his sexual desires in a tight lock. He also had a different reason for being apathetic that he dare not admit to himself at that time.

"Are you done?" He asked Hidan patiently. He was not in the mood for another argument and he was anxious to get back to reading his book.

"W-what? ... The FUCK Kakuzu? I am showing you some hot ass and all you give me is 'are you DONE'?" Hidan ranted angrily, finally returning to his profanity. Restraining it was too much work for the albino after all.

Hidan then stormed out of the room. He made his way straight to the living room and flopped on a couch. _I don't fucking get it! _He inwardly yelled, _I remember that shit-face Itachi saying something about fucking dilating pupils! Whatever... Kakuzu you BAKA... _

While Hidan was ranting like a madman, Kakuzu was actually quiet satisfied; although he did not know what Hidan's real intent was, he knew that he had blocked it. For the remainder of the night, he was reading his book with a satisfied smirk gracing his features.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Note: Hidan refers to dilating pupils, which, in case some of you do not know, happens when somebody is attracted to/aroused by someone else! He wanted to see whether Kakuzu was attracted to the women by watching his pupils.**

**Note #2: If you would like to see more of a specific character please let me know! **

**Also, do not forget to send me any of your requests. I really enjoy writing them and they inspire me! **

**Especially do not forget to REVIEW. I like reading your opinions, so keep 'em coming everyone! ;)**

**Special thanks to ****LacrimosaSama again! :) **

******ps. I just finished writing this and did not edit it - I was very excited to post it! If you notice any mistakes please let me know...**

**Later and Thank You All,**

**:) **


	4. Sticky Balls and Sticky Situations

**Hellooooo! **

**This is the fourth chapter of Bits of Hidan. This particular one was also requested by LacrimosaSama. Thank you for the request! **

**I whipped this up real quick since I did not have time to write today. I was packing for a trip that I am leaving on tomorrow. Speaking of which, I won't be taking my laptop with me, so I won't update for the next couple of days! Hope this chapter is good enough to entertain you guys until I can update again! :) **

**In reply to LacrimosaSama's review on chapter 3: The plan is that what Kakuzu did not want to admit will eventually bring up some nasty stuff - won't spoil more =P. Also, thank you for complimenting the story and sending requests! I really enjoy writing requests since they give me a refreshing break from the main plot. I hope this chapter is embarrassing enough ;)**

**Enjoy, **

* * *

It was a horrifying sight; Hidan stood there motionless and voiceless for a few seconds. Each second, however, felt like it was dragging for a whole hour. He was hiding behind the wall separating the living room and kitchen from the hallway. The living room did not have a door; however, a small wall stretching a few feet from the main entrance separated it from the hallway and the stairs. Hidan was coming down the stairs aiming for the kitchen when he witnessed a disturbing scene involving one particular Uchiha Itachi. He stopped walking immediately and backed up quietly to hide behind the aforementioned wall. He tried his best to keep his steps as light as feathers, and for once he succeeded; Kakuzu can no more complain about his stealth, he thought with a triumphant grin.

Hidan was born with a sense of curiosity, and it was one of the reasons he always got in trouble. Today was promising to be another package of trouble for him unless he played his cards correctly. Therefore, no matter how scaring, he was determined to witness as much as possible of the unfolding scene. He peaked around the edge again and focused his magenta eyes on the sofa. It was a basic gray fabric three-seater, nothing particularly interesting about it – the cheapest Kakuzu could find actually. Anyway, the target of Hidan's attention was currently sitting on this simple sofa. In all of his mighty glory, Uchiha Itachi was sitting on the couch looking normal wearing his usual outfit: Akatsuki cloak with a part-mesh dark gray shirt and matching colored pants. What grabbed Hidan's attention however was the food in Itachi's hand.

The Uchiha was holding a small scroll in his right hand and concentrating on its reading. In his left hand was a small plate of dangos – everyone in Akatsuki knew the stoic Itachi melted at the sight of dangos; in fact, the dessert was usually Deidara and Kisame's escape card from trouble with Itachi.

Hidan squinted his eyes more on Itachi's movements. The Uchiha was nibbling ever so gently on the sweet dangos. While passing earlier, Hidan's eyes caught a motion that abruptly stopped, but he knew Itachi was going to repeat it eventually so he stood there waiting. Itachi had stopped the subconscious action after he caught himself doing it rather than noticing Hidan intruding. Hidan knew what his colleague was doing but decided to keep waiting just to make sure. It was terrifying for his eyes to witness, but he had a scheme running in his head that needed evidence.

Soon enough, the Uchiha was deeply engrossed in reading the scroll again, and his tongue wiggled out of him mouth slowly just like the first time Hidan glimpsed it. Itachi's tongue reached the dango-filled stick he was holding an inch from his mouth and started subconsciously licking the sticky, sweet balls. After he licked off all the syrup from the first ball, he made to move to the next one. He opened his mouth slightly and let the first one slide in, still attached to the stick with the two other dango pieces. Itachi then started twirling his tongue around the first piece to reach the syrup on the bottom of the sticky ball. Hidan could tell exactly what the younger man was doing because his lips were slightly open and his tongue poked at his inner cheeks every time he twirled it. Hidan continued watching, partly horror-stricken and partly amused – he was actually on the brink of a laughing fit. He decided to hold his ground however for the sake of relaying this story later one.

After the first dango ball was syrup-free, Itachi opened his lips further to allow the next ball in, all the while, Hidan's eyes are slowly purging out of his sockets. Once the ball got in, Itachi started moving the dango stick in and out of his mouth, moving the syrup from the second ball to the first and finally letting it slide to the back of his mouth. The black haired man however did not find this motion sufficient and started to twirl his tongue around again – just to make sure the balls were drained of all the sweet syrup.

Itachi pulled out the dango stick from his mouth once the syrup was off the first two pieces – some of his saliva was bridging the space between them and his lips. _He's fucking going at it real hard! Poor bitch, haven't fucking had some in a while, _Hidan noted with a comical grin. Hidan focused his attention back on the Uchiha who was currently looking at the third dango piece and frowning. Although it was impossible to read the raven-head's thoughts, Hidan could safely assume that he was thinking of a strategic way to get the syrup off the third piece without choking himself.

Hidan could no longer hold his laughter so he burst into laughing fits, falling onto his knees and clutching his stomach hard. Once he fell down he became visible to Itachi, who already discovered his presence from the sudden laughter.

Itachi stood up from his comfortable seat on the couch, discarding the scroll and the far-too-enjoyed stick of dango. Hidan by then had composed himself enough to look back at his colleague. He was looking dangerously surprised at Hidan. The Uchiha rarely displayed emotions whether in battle or at the base – even when he was alone. The slightly widened eyes were an enough indicator for Hidan that Itachi was aware of his attraction to, and advanced on the dango stick.

Hidan quickly scrambled to his feet realizing that if he remained there a second longer Itachi would trap him with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Although he was immortal, Hidan did not want to re-live another one of Itachi's Tsukuyomi episodes. The genjutsu did not physically torture Hidan since he enjoyed pain. However, what aggravated him was the fact that inside that place he believed he had not for a few days sacrificed anyone for Jashin-sama. He later learned that it was an illusion and he only spent a few seconds there, but he was determined to steer away from the Sharingan altogether.

Itachi's wide eyes retreated and his tomoes started spinning rapidly. He was determined to teach the wild Jashinist a thing or two about the consequences of spying on an Uchiha. Inwardly, Itachi also knew he had to keep that big mouth of his fellow Akatsuki member shut somehow.

"Oh shit," Hidan swore and immediately shut his eyes. He quickly turned around, opened his eyes into small slits, and ran for his life upstairs.

"Hidan..." Itachi hissed once the Jashinist was safely out of his pain-promising sight.

Hidan entered his and Kakuzu and locked the door. He slid down on the floor keeping his back resting on the door which was operating as his shield from the angry Uchiha. He tried to calm his breathing and furiously beating heart by taking deep calming breaths.

"What did you do now, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked from where he was resting on his bed. He was giving Hidan and curious and annoyed look at the same time. The man was obviously trying to go to sleep since he finished all of the money counting for the day, not to forget it was already well past midnight. Hidan had no idea why Itachi would eat sweets that late. _Horny bitch,_ he grinned inwardly pleased by his remark.

"Oh ..." Hidan hesitated for a moment, thinking of a suitable answer.

His partner would snap his neck if he outright said he angered Itachi for spying on him – Kakuzu did not want to deal with another case of guilt induced trauma from Hidan. However, he knew Kakuzu would be amused by the story once he told it – anyone would, even if they were as stone headed as his partner. He had to avoid answering with anything including the words 'angry' and 'Itachi'. However, he did not want to spoil the story now; he was waiting for a meeting to tell it to everyone.

"noooothing," he stretched the word and gave his partner an innocent look. He pulled off his best puppy eyes even though he knew it would not work on Kakuzu. Hidan was hoping however that this look would get his partner distracted by scowling at his antics.

"Get into bed, idiot," was Kakuzu's indication that he was done with the conversation and did not wish to get involved in any of Hidan's pranks, schemes, arguments, or whatever his young partner sprung on himself this time.

Hidan decided to obey his partner and went straight to bed after taking a quick detour to brush his teeth in their bathroom. He was too frightened to leave their bedroom tonight anyway, so better follow orders than have Kakuzu pry for information. _At least I have some fuck-ass great blackmail material_, was Hidan's final wicked thought before he muttered a small prayer to Jashin and quickly drifted off into deep sleep.

Kakuzu was staring at Hidan's back with furrowed eyebrows. It was rare for his partner to obey his orders – in fact, most of the time Hidan disobeys him just for the sake of annoying him not for other reasons. Kakuzu knew Hidan must have gotten himself into big trouble; however, he decided to find out later and soon enough he also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this chapter (which I hope you did), please do not forget to REVIEW with opinions and requests, follow and favorite! **

**Until the next chapter, adieu... **

**:) **


	5. A Flushed Hidan

**Hellooo readers, **

**sorry I haven't updated the past few days. I was away on a trip. **

**This is the fifth chapter, I hope it is to your liking! **

**ps. I wrote this half-asleep so if there are any mistakes please point them out to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Kakuzu..."

"..."

"Kakuzuuuuuuu..."

"..."

"Kakuzu! You cunt *cough* wake up!"

"..."

"'Kuzu...?"

Kakuzu slowly regained consciousness. Hidan had been calling out for the past five minutes or so. Kakuzu thought the Jashinist would eventually give up and go back to sleep, but he was probably not getting any more sleep tonight.

He slowly turned his body around so he could face Hidan who was sleeping on the bed across from his. They had come back to the base earlier that night after a weeklong mission of collecting bounties. The Akatsuki funds were running low and they had to get some money to replenish them.

Kakuzu turned so that he was lying on his left side – his bed occupied the left side of the bedroom while Hidan's occupied the right. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Once they adjusted, he noticed Hidan looking at him with a worried expression. Kakuzu decided to refocus his eyes by blinking s couple of timed and getting up on his left elbow, resting his weight on it.

"What is it?" Kakuzu said with a tone of annoyance and a scowl apparent enough for Hidan to notice. He was annoyed for not getting his much-needed sleep and he wanted Hidan to get the message.

"There's somethin' wrong," Hidan replied urgently. Unlike Kakuzu's powerful annoyed tone, Hidan's was surprisingly weak. Kakuzu lived with this man for a little over a year – since they became partners – and he knew his partner always had a loud, aggressive tone even in his weakest moments, which were when he got decapitated.

"What do you mean 'there's somethin' wrong'?" He snapped at the man across from him. If they had an issue, he wanted it over with quickly so he could get back to sleep.

"I think... I am fuckin' sick!" There was a string of weak coughs following this statement assuring Kakuzu that Hidan was not annoying him for no reason.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan's face again, this time gazing for a good few seconds. He noticed a deep flush on the man's cheeks and his eyes were hazy and heavily unfocused. It was apparent that his partner was sick. However, what Kakuzu could not understand was how could his immortal partner get sick? The guy can live through a stab to the heart and heal within minutes.

Kakuzu was not particularly concerned about his partner; he was certain nothing can kill off Hidan – he had tried his best and had grown accustomed to that fact. He looked again at Hidan who was now shivering and holding his blanket tightly to his face. Kakuzu had to admit to himself, a sadistic part of him liked looking at this weakened and quiet Hidan. For once, he could spend a few minutes with the younger man without wanting to kill him.

He heaved a sigh and pulled himself out of bed. He did not know why Hidan would wake him up even if he were sick; he was a grown man after all.

"What do you want me to do?" He calmly asked Hidan – there was no reason to anger himself this late at night. He walked a few feet over to Hidan's bed and stood there waiting for a reply, critically observing the young man lying beneath him. Hidan shifted his head slowly and gazed up at Kakuzu. From Hidan's pained expression, Kakuzu could tell that the slightest move caused a painful headache to erupt in his head – a small price to pay for waking him up, he thought, satisfied at his partner's pained state.

"How the hell would I *cough* know?" His voice was hoarse and stranded. Kakuzu noticed that Hidan could barely breathe let alone argue with him. His inhales were raspy and hitched, taken in small gasps. These were obvious symptoms of flu; Hidan's body with its superior healing abilities should not have caught it.

"Can you get up?" He was met with a small shake of Hidan's head indicating he could not move.

He sighed again and decided to help his partner otherwise Hidan will keep him up all night. Kakuzu made his way out of the room after muttering a small 'wait' and headed for the kitchen. He decided to prepare some tea for Hidan to help him with his sore throat. Kakuzu was by no means a doctor, however, out of the two of them, he knew much more about medicine. A warm cup of tea will surely calm the aches in his throat and head. As for the obvious fever, he decided to make the Jashinist sleep it off – the man would not be in critical danger anyway so why fuss over it.

He quickly prepared the tea and made a beeline for their room. He was mulling over how Hidan had caught the flu. His partner probably exhausted himself during their bounty hunting the past week. After all, they had spent the entire week chasing their targets with little rest, and as usual, Hidan did most of the work since he enjoyed sacrificing the targets. Between traveling restlessly, and getting injured all the time, the Jashinist had probably exhausted his healing abilities and until they were replenished, he was vulnerable to sickness, Kakuzu concluded as he reached their bedroom door.

He entered the room and noticed a shivering, but sleeping Hidan. Kakuzu sighed for what felt the millionth time that night; he set the tea atop his desk and made for his bed. He quietly slipped under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep, all the time keeping an eye on Hidan across from him. He decided he would be ready in case Hidan woke up in pain again. His partner was always a pain in his ass, however, he oddly felt something akin to sympathy for the young man – this was possibly the first time he ever got sick since he had no idea what was wrong with him even though it was a simple flu.

* * *

_Later that night_

Kakuzu felt a heavy weight suddenly drop atop his sleeping body. He cautiously opened his eyes to investigate the mysterious object. His gaze fell on something silver. He blinked a couple of times to focus his vision and saw that the silver thing was actually hair, unique hair that belonged to a particular Jashinist sharing the same room.

Kakuzu looked around a little more and realized that Hidan's entire body was lying on top of him in a peculiar position. The body was still, almost too still for the usually energetic Hidan. Something clicked in Kakuzu's mind and he realized that his partner must have passed out after walking over to his bed. He had first assumed that Hidan was just trying to aggravate him.

He recalled Hidan's condition earlier that night and frowned. Kakuzu started shaking Hidan's body lightly, trying to bring him out of his stupor. He muttered the Jashinist's name quietly a couple of times as an added effort to wake him up.

Their current position was irritating Kakuzu and making him uneasy; Hidan's head had fallen on Kakuzu's right shoulder while the older man was sleeping on his back. His arms lay limply one by his side and the other stranding Kakuzu's right arm. Finally, Hidan's torso was on top of Kakuzu's while his legs were hanging off the bed. Kakuzu wanted to move and get up to help his partner; however, Hidan's body was restraining both of his arms, which was draining Kakuzu's patience even more.

Hidan's body gave a little twitch indicating he was regaining consciousness. He waited a few minutes for the young man to wake up, however, Hidan went still again, and Kakuzu decided to forcibly get up. He focused his strength in his arms and slowly pushed his body up. Hidan fell down to Kakuzu's lab, still unaware of their current predicament. Once seated, Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the Jashinist's hips and simultaneously pulled himself off the bed while he flipped Hidan over his shoulder.

Kakuzu walked over to Hidan's bed and slowly rested the man on his own bed, lying on his back. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl; he then went back to the room and entered their shared bathroom. In there, he grabbed a few small towels and filled the bowl with cold water from the sink. Once he reached Hidan's bed, Kakuzu heaved a sigh and sat next to Hidan's unconscious form on the bed.

Everything he had done until that point felt automated. He did not know why he was helping his young partner, nor did he know if he wanted to go on and what that would spring up on him once his partner went back to his usual self. However, for some unknown reason, Kakuzu was up and helping Hidan. He had admitted he felt sympathetic towards the Jashinist for facing his first illness. However, Kakuzu in no way planned to help Hidan to this extent. In fact, he had planned to ignore his partner once he got him out of his way earlier that night. This weak version of Hidan was not going to make him forget the usually mischievous and rude version.

During the night, Hidan had kept calling out to Kakuzu – the poor young man had no idea what was wrong with his body. He was freaking out while Kakuzu had successfully ignored him and slept peacefully; that is until Hidan gained enough energy to venture over to his older partner's bed and pass out on top of it.

Kakuzu spent the rest of the night working to cool Hidan's fever and wiping away the man's night sweat. Hidan had woken up a couple of times, muttered something unintelligible and drifted back to sleep. From what Kakuzu had gathered from Hidan's ever constant complaining, the young man felt a constant banging in his head, his muscles were extremely weak, his throat was sore, his breathing was labored, and he was cold. They were all signs of the flu that Kakuzu concluded the Jashinist must have attracted after exhausting his body and immune system during their week-long mission.

"'ku..zuuu" Hidan slowly regained consciousness. Kakuzu was animatedly switching the towels and wiping away until he heard his partner call out to him,

"Hmm?" He did not bother to speak back since Hidan probably could not comprehend what he says in his current state.

"'m cold'" Hidan muttered tiredly. He had not opened his eyes to look at Kakuzu – he knew the older man was next to him. He had also stopped cussing and using long sentences earlier that night because his throat and lungs hurt too much and he decided it was not worth the effort.

Kakuzu gazed at Hidan's face for a few seconds with a scowl on his face. His eyes lingered a tad too long on the younger man's pouting and partly opened lips – Hidan kept them open to assist his labored breathing. Kakuzu jerked his gaze away and moved it to the blanket covering Hidan's lower body. He moved his hands to hold it and pull it up to cover his partner's shivering body.

Once Kakuzu's hands reached up to Hidan's shoulder blades covering them with the blanket, the Jashinist grasped his hand and muttered a weak and low 'Thank you'. Kakuzu openly stared down at his young partner slightly taken aback by the honest sentiment from his usually rude and ungrateful partner. He looked at Hidan's slightly flushed face for a few more minutes until the man drifted back to sleep. Kakuzu then quietly got off his sickly partner's bed and made his way to his own. He had decided to catch a quick nap before he was inevitably woken up again.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of chapter 5! Hopefully you enjoyed this bit! **

**Please review with your opinion and keep following and favoring this story! **

**Do not forget to send me your requests! I love writing them! **

**Laterrrr, **

**:) **


	6. Look at the Mess You Made

**Hiiiiii**

**This is chapter 6! I hope you like it, and excuse any errors. I wrote this at 4 in the morning and did not edit it! When inspiration hits, you just can't stop! **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. Your reviews cheer me up! **

**LacrimosaSama: Thanks for your constant support! I actually giggle like a maniac when I read your reviews! I have an idea for the chapter involving Kisame coming soon! ;) ;) Hopefully you enjoy this one until then :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just these stories! **

**Enjoy,,,,, **

* * *

Kakuzu was walking through the base's lengthy hallways heading for his and Hidan's bedroom. They had just come back from a mission and he had to report to Pein-sama. On his way, he had stopped in the kitchen for a quick dinner. Kakuzu fixed himself up with some leftover rice topped with chicken and a strange sauce that Deidara apparently prepared – it was a green sauce, probably prepared from different herbs, and it had a thick consistency and was disturbingly slimy. The young man was not particularly skilled in the kitchen; however, occasionally he would try his luck and make something. Most of the time however, they ended up throwing out the results of his experiments. Today, Kakuzu had no objections to the sauce Deidara made. It was not exactly suitable for his taste buds, but he was not completely alert of his surroundings to object – that mission had exhausted him. All Kakuzu was hoping for were a quick shower and a deep relaxing sleep.

While in the kitchen eating his dinner, Kakuzu noticed Itachi giving him curious glances. Often, the Uchiha would avert his gaze from the book occupying his hands to give him a sideways glance. Kakuzu had assumed that the Uchiha was either waiting for his reaction to the sauce – assuming it did not end too well for the Uchiha earlier, or he was just curious whether or not Kakuzu knew. And of course, Kakuzu knew; Hidan had told him shortly after he caught the Uchiha in the act. In fact, ever since Hidan divulged the events of that "dreadful night," in Hidan's words, Kakuzu put an effort to avoid being around the younger ninja when he had dangos.

After Kakuzu left the kitchen, he went on his way to their bedroom. The trip to their quarters in this base was long since it was much larger and expanded than their other ones. This base was located in Amegakure – it was their headquarters – and considering they controlled Amegakure, it was larger and more exposed than others in hostile grounds. Kakuzu kept walking tirelessly, turning left or right at the end of this hallway or the middle of that one. After a few minutes of turning and climbing stairs, Kakuzu was in front of his and Hidan's room. All of the Akatsuki bedrooms in different hideouts had the same basic design: a couple of beds, dressers, nightstands, and desks. The only alterations they made were the addition or lack thereof a private bathroom, a slight variation in space, and the addition of different pieces of furniture like a bookcase or a small seating area – the luxury their leader enjoyed.

Out of habit, Kakuzu learned to stand a minute outside their door before making his way in. Hidan had tried to pull a couple of classic pranks on him before – like the bucket of water over his head. However, by standing behind the door for a short while, Kakuzu could hear whatever the Jashinist was doing or plotting inside – Hidan was not a prodigy in stealth like he thought he was.

Kakuzu listened in carefully, waiting for a distinct clank of metal, creak of moving furniture, or muffled breaths behind the door. However, he was only met with the sound of water running; Hidan was still taking a shower. The man took lengthy showers for no apparent reason, lasting as long as an entire hour occasionally. Kakuzu assumed that Hidan was hoping to give him a heart-attack by wasting the water.

Kakuzu heaved a sigh, abandoning his suspicions and opened the door slowly. He felt a feeling of dread wash over him as his gaze crossed the room. Hidan had done this before, and apparently still had not learned his lesson. Kakuzu's anger was increasing by the tick of a second. He looked around the room again surveying the damage his so-called mature partner caused. Their floor was filled with puddles of blood, occasionally a bloodied footstep here or there, the sheets and covers of one particular idiot as well as his were also splashed with blood, and the Jashinist's scythe was abandoned carelessly on the floor adding the mess he had created.

He was dragged over his limit; Kakuzu could not understand nor tolerate how his immortal partner operated. Hidan always was certain to transport himself into their bedroom in order to avoid messing and bloodying the base. However, as soon as he was in their room, the Jashinist dropped all regards for cleanliness. Kakuzu concluded that Hidan was either a complete idiot, or he just did those shenanigans on purpose to tick him off.

Kakuzu huffed loudly, which was out of character for him but he did not care at that moment. A crease became visible on his brow and his eyes flashed angrily to the bathroom. As a senior-ranked ninja, Kakuzu felt no need for a partner, a hooligan at that. He had objected heatedly numerous of times to the notion of partnering up, going as far as killing off his partners. However, Pein had to go and find this immortal idiot.

Kakuzu's wrath was not something to be made light of. The man had shown Hidan a few times before the appropriate punishments for his actions – none had ended happily for the Jashinist. However, his young partner seems to have forgotten, and a new lesson was in due. He huffed again, storming a few steps of their shared bathroom, swung the door open, and made his way for the shower.

He was planning to decapitate the Jashinist and leave him like that for a week or so. Hidan would not be able to perform his rituals or sacrifice for his god. It would drive the loyal Jashinist crazy for sure. Kakuzu looked at the shower curtain, and in fury, he peeled it open.

Kakuzu's thought process suddenly stopped. He immediately realized his mistake and regretted his actions. He stood there staring for what felt like forever. The time was not ticking by, he thought. Kakuzu could only stare. Hidan was standing right in front of his eyes, fully exposed for him to see. The water was cascading down his pale, toned body, somewhere in streams and others in droplets. Kakuzu followed the trail of one droplet. It escaped the silver strands' grasp onto the pale and defined collarbone; it then mingled with a stream of water travelling down the albino's bare and toned chest, crossing Hidan's chest while avoiding the pink perky nipples, finally reaching the man's abdomen. The little stream finally took shelter in the small belly button, and Kakuzu felt some of his dull senses urge him to stop his gaze from moving downwards.

Kakuzu could see, as his gaze travelled downwards with the stream, every single bone in Hidan's ribcage. Under the pale skin, he also made note of the man's veins visible here and there. However, what stood out most to him, were the man's perky nipples – almost too perfect and beautiful to belong to a man; especially a man as aggressive and robust as his partner. Kakuzu looked again at Hidan's chest, precisely his delicate nipples. He knew he was crossing the fine line between them; however, Kakuzu was too intrigued that an aggressive and harsh man as Hidan could also be so gentle, and almost fragile.

Kakuzu felt his anger slowly being replaced by something much more sinful. He was not in control of his senses, and it annoyed him that he could lose focus so easily. However, some mysterious force was pulling him away from all reason. Kakuzu averted his gaze from Hidan's chest, slowly venturing back up to look at the man's face. He scowled as he gazed into his partner's startled magenta eyes.

Hidan had apparently not stopped looking at his older partner surveying his body the entire time. He also oddly did not omit any sound. Hidan simply stood under the water, too astonished to even blink. The seconds ticked by, however, both men lost their sense of time. Kakuzu noted that Hidan was standing two feet away from him. On instinct, he decided to close the gap. He moved a foot closer, stretching an arm to reach behind Hidan's neck. The wet strands of silver hair tickled his hand but he kept going.

Once he secured his hand behind the other man's neck, he harshly pulled him closer. Hidan's eyes had been gradually widening the second Kakuzu stepped closer. Although his hands were free, he could not bring himself to move them to stop his older partner. Kakuzu had easily closed the gap between them and locked their lips together.

They did not battle for dominance. They did not kiss properly. Kakuzu had acted on lust while Hidan was shocked to stillness. Out of the two of them, Kakuzu dominated because he had more senses and awareness of their condition. However, with Hidan unable to cooperate, the kiss was sloppy and immature.

The seconds kept ticking by, this time both of them aware of time. Hidan had started to give in to the kiss. Kakuzu's lips were moving soothingly over his, giving him a sense of warmth. Although they both would not admit it once this was over, they both were enjoying the kiss. A few seconds in, Kakuzu got forceful, harshly opening the Jashinist's mouth and slipping his tongue in. Hidan decided to cooperate a little and move his tongue with his partner's. Suddenly, a low moan escaped him, and everything stopped as fast as it had started.

Kakuzu had heard it; the low, almost inaudible lustful moan from his younger partner. Something snapped in his head and he regained all of his senses. He suddenly became aware of their situation. His hands were resting on Hidan's body: one behind the Jashinist's neck holding him still, and the other resting on his ribcage, lightly touching the sensitive nipples. It was when Kakuzu had tweaked said nipple that Hidan moaned. This was wrong, Kakuzu's mind was raving.

He gave Hidan an angry look before backing off him. Kakuzu stood again two feet away from his partner. The Jashinist had a look of pure confusion on his face. However, Kakuzu could not explain to his partner now. It was just wrong. They were only partners, nothing more. Kakuzu had locked his emotions and lusts long ago. The older ninja was hoping to never open that door again. Allowing _this_ with Hidan would cause him a lot of trouble, Kakuzu concluded.

Kakuzu turned his body, facing away from his flushed partner. He gave Hidan one last glance. His expression was unreadable, filled with many emotions. Hidan's expression stared back at him in confusion. The man's mind was not functioning properly yet. Kakuzu turned his head to the door, taking slow steps towards it. When he reached the door, he muttered a short sentence that echoed in the bathroom and inside the Jashinist's mind,

"_Clean the mess."_

* * *

**Hopefully you liked this!**

**Ps. I am trying to speed up Kakuzu and Hidan's relationship. I do not want to jump into all the lovey-dovey action yet. But, you will see chapters like this one and the previous one every once in a while! **

**If you have an requests please let me know! **

**Please REVIEW, follow, and favorite! Your support inspires me**

**Later, **

**:) **


	7. Long Nights

**YAY! This is chapter 7! **

**This one was requested by LacrimosaSama, I hope you like it and it fulfills your desires! I had this idea since you requested it but did not find the proper inspiration to write it until tonight! **

**On a different note, **

**Special thanks to those who have favored and followed the story. Also thanks to this particular guest who left a review - really cheered me up! ;) And of course thanks to Blackeyed 20 and DeathByVudu for reviewing earlier chapters! :) **

**AAANNNNDDD goes without saying, A BIG thanks to LacrimosaSama for the constant support! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only these stories! **

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Things have been awkward between them since the shower incident. Kakuzu had no clue how to approach the Jashinist tonight. However, it was inevitable; Pein-sama ordered him to escort Hidan back to the base. Since he forced a kiss on him, Hidan started disappearing every night, always going out to drink. It has been a week following this routine: During the day, Hidan avoids holding any sort of conversation with him, and as soon as night falls, Hidan goes out drinking and only comes strolling drunkenly into the room at sunrise.

Kakuzu was not complaining about the unusually quiet Hidan. However, the older ninja was ticked by a drunken Hidan staggering into the room at four in the morning and waking him up with incoherent jabber. He was also annoyed by the way their teamwork would be affected lest this issue persisted. Kakuzu did not appreciate losing bounties.

In the recess of his mind, Kakuzu knew he was to blame for the younger man's condition. He had forcefully kissed the Jashinist and had not offered him an explanation afterwards. But, that was because Kakuzu himself did not know the reason. He had just acted on impulse – pure instinct. That night, for some reason, Kakuzu could not resist his partner's sensual attractiveness.

Kakuzu was calmly walking down the road heading to the bar Hidan and Kisame were at. His musing kept bringing him back to the events of that night. He heavily sighed as he vividly remembered Hidan's reaction after he had escaped the bathroom. The younger man had slowly exited the shower and the bathroom. His magenta eyes were for once shy, and his gaze held intimidation and embarrassment in them. There was also an intense cloud of uncomfortable stiffness over him. He had slowly crossed the room, the stiffness never leaving his body, to his dresses to gather a change of clothes. Often, Hidan would sneak a glance at Kakuzu who was perched on his bed. After he had gathered his clothes, Hidan strode to the bathroom, firmly locked the door this time, and changed into his clothes. That night was the first for Kakuzu to not only kiss the Jashinist, but also to witness him wearing a proper shirt.

Kakuzu continued walking down the road amongst the booming crowds. The Akatsuki were still at their headquarters in Amegakure, which was the closest thing to a home for them. They felt comfortable and were welcomed here. It was normal in Amegakure to see an Akatsuki member strolling down the street, occupying a table in a restaurant, or frequenting their bars much like Hidan the past week.

He looked around at random shops and kiosks. The older ninja was trying to pass time until he reached the bar. He was not interested in the products nor in wasting his money. He sighed again, looking up at the dark sky. The stars were not visible since the city lights masked their presence. Kakuzu dropped his gaze back down to the shops and crowds, and decided to ignore them and think about the situation with Hidan again.

Slowly but surely, the sounds from the street were muffled by Kakuzu's own thoughts, and he found himself facing his inevitable self-interrogation: Why did he kiss Hidan? Why did he suddenly feel lust again? Why did he care about the Jashinist's reaction? Why was he annoyed by Hidan's drinking and constant silence and absence?

Kakuzu knew that in order to answer these questions he had to delve deeper into his thoughts and emotions; the type of emotions that he had locked long ago. The Jashinist was unknowingly forcing open some of those doors again. With a final gaze to the sky, Kakuzu decided to ignore these questions and just keep walking down the road for now.

* * *

The music was loud. Hidan could barely hear his own thoughts. However, that was also partly due to the alcohol he had consumed. He was trying to shout something to Kisame. But, although the other man was sitting next to him, he could barely hear him. With a exasperate groan, Hidan gave up communicating with the older man and ordered another drink.

Noticing his friend's distress, Kisame moved into action. He suddenly got off his stool, earning him a confused glance from the drunken Jashinist. Kisame then made his way through the crowd to the other side of the bar. The bar was poorly lit and barely had venting. The space was also constricted, so people had to occasionally push each other to get by. Kisame had sucked in a breath before mingling with the sweaty crowd to get to his destination.

A few minutes later, Hidan caught a glimpse of the older man before he disappeared into the crown again. Hidan sighed again. He was desperately trying to shake off the blurriness from his eyes. Suddenly, a large hand rested on Hidan's back, and he turned around to possibly sacrifice the pervert. However, after some of the haziness washed off from his eyes, he noted that the hand was blue, definitely belonging to his blue friend.

"Watcha' *hiccup* want?" Hidan slurred, but Kisame could not hear him over the noise.

Done with their current situation, Kisame hauled Hidan over his shoulder and strode off again to the back of the bar. When he reached the back of the bar, Kisame moved a curtain away and stepped into a small hallway. The blue ninja's strides became longer until he reached his destination. He instantly inserted a key into a door and pushed it open, dropping the Jashinist on the nearest couch. After getting rid of the heavy weight, Kisame went back the way he came, and after a few minutes appeared in the doorway with two bottles of alcohol.

"What were ya saying?" Kisame asked as he flopped down on the couch right next to Hidan.

Kisame noted he was not getting an answer soon. The Jashinist was not paying attention, lazily surveying the room. Kisame followed Hidan's gaze across the room. For the price he paid, it was not half bad, Kisame thought. It was a simple room with a king bed on the opposite wall from the door, a small seating area with the loveseat they were currently on – an uncomfortable seating option for the large blue ninja, and a small fridge loaded with alcohol resting innocently on the wall across from their couch.

After looking around the room, Hidan seemed to pay some attention to the man next to him, so Kisame decided to ask him the same question again,

"What were ya saying earlier?" He turned his head to face Hidan with a questioning look. The Jashinist had asked him to accompany him tonight. Kisame had been away on a solo mission the past two weeks, and as soon as he returned he learned that Hidan had been over drinking for the past few days. Having gotten bored of drinking alone, Hidan invited him along the second he saw him. Of course, Kisame could not pass such an invitation since he enjoyed the occasional drink.

"'Kuzu *hiccup* fuckin' kiss' me las' week..." Hidan lazily replied, inspecting the state of his nail polish – some of it was flaking off.

Kisame took a couple of seconds to comprehend the Jashinist's words. His eyes had widened like saucers but he decided to debate the truth of that statement before taking a stand on the topic. Kisame knew Kakuzu to be a collected man, and most importantly uninterested in any sexual pursues. Hidan's accusation was quite unbelievable. However, from experience Kisame knew the Jashinist never lied – something about it being against his religious beliefs.

He looked at the man next to him again. Kisame swallowed a lump in the back of his throat and slowly opened his mouth,

"You are lying, Hidan" He decided to accuse the Jashinist. If Hidan angrily reacted that would validate the truth of that statement.

"Tha FUCK, Ki'ame! swear t' Jashin it *hiccup* happen'" Hidan got off his seat angrily, hoping to storm out. However, his body heavily swayed and he fell back into the seat.

Kisame's suspicions were true and he could not believe it. His eyes had widened and his jaw fell. His head was spinning from the shocking information and he was trying to make sense of it. Who would have thought Kakuzu would make advances on his partner, Kisame mused with a ridiculous grin. Kisame was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not noticed Hidan getting angrier and more defensive from his silence. Brought back to reality too late, all Kisame heard was Hidan yelling _"Like this!"_ and the Jashinist's lips crashed onto his.

Kisame looked at their position on the couch, stunned by the way things turned out. Hidan was sprawled over his body, lips tangled with his, and fingers tangled in his hair keeping his head still. He could not move. Kisame was simply too shocked, not by Hidan's actions – the Akatsuki got used to the Jashinist's antics, however, by Kakuzu's intimidating figure standing across from him in the doorway.

* * *

**DA DA DUUMMMMMMMMMMM !**

**Omg I can't believe I did this! Itachi will be soooo maddddd *hides behind couch*! **

**But i feel it was necessary for the plot - to give one particular Kakuzu a kick in the balls! **

**Good news, I won't leave you hanging! I am planning a PART TWO! Omg I am grinning just thinking about what's gonna happen ^.^ **

**If you enjoyed this one and would like to see the second part reeaaaaallllllll soon, please leave more REVIEWS! **

**And as always, please favor and follow this story to show your support! **

**Don't forget to send your requests! ^_^ **

**Laterrr,,**

**:) **


	8. Long Nights 2

**Alrightyyy! This is part 2! **

**I hope you did not have to wait too long! This chapter is short unfortunately for two reasons: I was extremely tired writing this annnnddd I did not have much to say in it anyway. I had two options for how things could play out and I chose the one you'll read below. It turned out to be the shorted option since it stems less drama. **

**Anyway, **

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: LacrimosaSama, Blackeyed20, and a guest! =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... (I hate writing this bit!) **

**Enjoy,**

* * *

The door was harshly pushed open. Kakuzu walked into the room with Hidan held still over his shoulder. The drunk immortal was muttering an astonishing range of profanities and helpless pleas. Kakuzu was not paying attention to the complaining immortal; months of experience taught him to automatically zone the younger man out.

Kakuzu made a beeline for Hidan's bed and settled him none too gently on the bed. He looked down angrily at his partner's drunken expression. He wanted him to be aware of his anger, to remember his rage-filled eyes, and to regret his behavior. But, Kakuzu could not help it. Drunk or not, he was going to teach Hidan a lesson about messing around with other people.

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan's struggling form. The younger man was struggling to properly sit-up and shout at his partner. Hidan's eyes were glossed over from the alcohol and fatigue – he had exhausted himself with the nightly trips to the bars. Kakuzu pinned Hidan's hands with one of his, lowering his upper body closer to Hidan's firmly locking their lips together. Kakuzu then moved his lower body to pin down his partner's thrashing legs. Hidan never stopped thrashing for a second, which caused Kakuzu to lose his patience. He placed his free hand over Hidan's crotch and gave it a firm squeeze causing the young man to yelp in pain and surprise and opening the gate for Kakuzu to deepen their kiss.

Not wasting a moment, Kakuzu quickly slipped his tongue into Hidan's mouth and started exploring and teasing the latter's tongue. His plan worked however as Hidan gradually stopped struggling and relaxed into the kiss. Soon, Hidan fell in rhythm with Kakuzu's tongue movements and their battle for dominance began. At the advantage of being sober, Kakuzu won the challenge and guided him through the kiss.

Kakuzu decided to get things going since his lust was increasing his frustration with the immortal. He slowly moved his hand from Hidan's crotch to the hem of his pants and slid into them. Hidan was watching him half curiously and half worriedly. Soon, Kakuzu's hand found it target, and Hidan let out a surprised gasp. He started pumping the half-hardened member slowly but surely. A few pumps in, Hidan's member fully hardened and the immortal started letting out a mixture of moans and gasps.

Kakuzu decided to break the kiss to enjoy his partner's lust-filled cries and moved to kiss down the pale body. His lips trailed down the same path the small stream of water he so vividly remembered ventured a week ago. He stopped midway through the path to tweak, suck on, and occasionally bite the perky pink buds. The sounds escaping Hidan's mouth intensified when Kakuzu bit on one of his nipples. Knowing that Hidan enjoyed pain, he decided that the immortal deserved a harsher form of punishment; Kakuzu then stopped biting Hidan's nipples and resumed sucking on them gently earning him a small pout from Hidan's reddened lips.

Ignoring Hidan's pout and pleas, Kakuzu concentrated on pumping the rapidly pulsing member in his hand. Hidan's moans intensified and increased in volume. Kakuzu knew that his partner was close and decided to roughen up his act a bit by tightening his hold and speeding his pumps. Suddenly, Kakuzu heard a choked gasp from the immortal underneath him and he moved his torso up and rested his forehead on top of Hidan's. Squeezing his eyes painfully shut, Hidan let his cum shoot out of his member into his older partner's hand and clothes.

Hidan's cum smearing all over Kakuzu's hand did not anger him since he was planning to use it to lubricate the immortal anyway. He slid Hidan's pants off and threw them on the floor. He then moved his hand between the younger man's legs slightly spreading them apart. Kakuzu looked up at Hidan's face to see his reaction. He was expecting a shocked and troubled look from Hidan. However, his gaze fell upon the younger man's slightly blushing, sleeping face. With a sigh, Kakuzu got off his partner's body and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked back at Hidan's face and got off the bed heading for the bathroom.

* * *

_Next morning_

"'kuzuuuuu..." Hidan moaned from where he was lying on his bed.

"What is it?" Kakuzu gruffly replied, annoyed to be woken up early by his partner.

"My head fucking hurts!" He complained, which was normal for the immortal. However, the only difference this time is that Kakuzu knew the reason – the alcohol Hidan consumed last night.

"Your body will heal it soon. Now shut up, Hidan."

"hmmm" Hidan sighed, trying to ignore the banging headache disturbing his sleep.

A few minutes peacefully passed by and Kakuzu thought he could finally go back to sleep. However, he was not that lucky. Especially not today,

"Ne, Kakuzu? Why the fuck am I naked? Were you peeking-a-boo you fucking pervert?" Hidan hissed, startling Kakuzu out of his sleepy stupor. Disappointed, he realized that Hidan must have no recollection of last night's events. Thinking it was best that way, Kakuzu decided to abstain from filling-in Hidan about last night since he was not certain of the reason behind his actions.

"and why would I want to, idiot?" Kakuzu calmly replied, annoying the hotheaded immortal further.

"Ha! You'd die for a chance, fucker," he concluded with a scowl and concentrated again on his splitting headache.

"_Oh well," _he thought ignoring his partner. Kakuzu for now was satisfied with the visible hickey on Hidan's neck.

* * *

**First things first, sorry to cut you guys off by making Hidan sleep xD**

** I just have many more ideas for this story and I believe it is still a tad too early for Kakuzu and Hidan to confess. Buuuutttt, there will be chapters involving pervy stuff and more drama to come I promise! :) **

**Second, **

**Do not forget to review, favor, and follow this story! Your support is what keeps me going :D **

**ALSOOOO please keep sending in requests! They are plenty fun to write :)**

**Later,**

**:) **


	9. Kitchen Mishaps

**Hellooooo everyone! **

**This is the 9th chapter. Sorry for taking sooooo long but I was (and will be) busy for the next while preparing for travel and school so please bear with me! Once school starts and I settle into my new schedule, I will probably update weekly unless otherwise mentioned. *Sigh* summer is over :') **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: LacrimosaSama and Blackeyed20! Please keep supporting and inspiring me!**

**Also, LacrimosaSama, you request for a chapter with Pein-sama is coming soon! I am just waiting for inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**This chapter is sorta different than the previous ones please leave your thoughts about it and if you would like to see more of the sort! :D **

**Please enjoy, **

* * *

The Akatsuki kitchen has been occupied for the past hour. The sound of plates clanging and glasses breaking every often broke through the silence of the Akatsuki members. Hidan offered to cook the Akatsuki's dinner that night. Of course, from experience they all rejected his offer, some more heatedly than others – namely Itachi, Kakuzu, and Pein who had previously concluded that they could live without the Jashinist's cooking. However, after nagging for what seemed like a long agonising hour, the Akatsuki gave up resisting the Jashinist's wishes.

Hidan was not particularly a good cook, and he generally refrained from cooking or making anything in the kitchen. However, the Jashinist felt a sudden rush of creativity that morning and decided to try something new in the kitchen. As usual, as soon as he got the approval, which he doubted he'd get, he regretted his actions. He had finished cooking when all hell broke loose. The contents of pot he had on the stove – which he thought he had turned off – were reduced to nothing but black ashes. In his rush to fix things, he broke a few plates and glasses, which explains the noise the anxious Akatsuki heard.

Hidan's vision for the dinner was to make simple pasta with a twist. His twist was to use applesauce instead of tomato sauce, which he knew was crazy, but his defence was _'hey, no harm in trying!'_. After checking on his sauce that was miraculously still intact, he decided to salvage his pasta. He dumped the burnt pot in the sink and rushed to the cupboards to retrieve another pot. Once he had the pot on the stove, he filled it with water and dumped the pasta in. Determined to not burn the pasta this time, Hidan kept a watchful eye on the pot checking the doneness of the pasta every few minutes.

Realizing it was time for dinner, Hidan prepared eight plates (Zetsu only eats human flesh, and Hidan was _not_ going to cook it for him) and placed them on the dining table outside the kitchen, open to the living room. The Akatsuki were staring at him going back and forth between the dining table and the kitchen hoping for a glimpse of the horror coming their way. However, the only clue they had was the sweet scent coming from the applesauce that left them quizzical as to _what the hell was Hidan making?_

After a few minutes of running back and forth, Hidan had finally set up his masterpiece and called the remaining Akatsuki over. Reluctantly, they all made their way to the dining table, each trying to arrive last. As soon as they could see what Hidan had plated, they muttered a low "hell no," and proceeded to leave the room.

"What the fuck guys! At least try it, bitches!," protested Hidan angered by his friends' rejection. He truly thought this masterpiece was the best between his previous ones.

"Hidan, you can't be serious, un" Deidara was nervous. He did not want to walk out on Hidan since he usually received the same reaction when he cooked, but he also _saw_ what was waiting for him on his plate. He slightly retreated so that Sasori was covering some of his body, afraid of what the Jashinist could do when angered.

"Tobi thinks it is not that bad!" Tobi, much to everybody's chagrin, cheerfully noted. If any of them supported Hidan now, they would be stuck with an even more defensive Hidan, forcing them to eat his _masterpiece_.

"Nope, lets head out, fellas," and so, Kisame concluded the conversation. He was not going to take part in testing that food. Although he agreed Hidan had produced worse, this was in no way an improvement, and he could already see poor Itachi vomiting in his own mouth.

"Hidan, you _will_ finish everything you made, correct?" Pein threatened with a chilling sweet smile. Hidan got the point, if he did not eat every bite of his pasta, there will be a stern punishment.

With a scowl on his face, Hidan replied with a nervous and drawled "yes". With a nod from Pein, the Akatsuki left the base heading for a decent restaurant, leaving a sulking Hidan behind to clean up his mess.

With a sigh, Hidan gathered all the plates around his seat and started eating his pasta in large gulps. He had to admit, his masterpiece was good enough to choke somebody to death. Grinning, he cleaned the food off the plates quickly and moved them to the sink. Unusually quiet, Hidan cleaned off the plates and pots he left in the kitchen, his mind spacing out to somewhere else.

* * *

The men were shouting commands at each other, trying to keep their hostage down. One of the men hurried to grab a rope and proceeded to tie down the young boy they were restraining. The young boy kept resisting, biting and kicking the men whenever he had a chance. Done with the boy's resistance, the leader of the men crowded over the boy brought a wooden club from their cart and hit him over the head. The young boy slowly started to fade into unconsciousness, getting a last glimpse of the leader's grinning face.

After a few hours of unconsciousness, the boy opened his eyes only to find himself tied to a bar inside a cage like a wild animal. In the distance, he could hear a couple of men having a conversation and he could tell after hearing a few words that they were talking about him. Panicking, the boy started thrashing and resisting against the rope. He did not want to imagine what those men were planning to do with him.

The men halted their conversation when they heard rattling sounds from the cage. They walked over to where the boy was tied and looked down at him. The boy recognised one of the men as the leader from the group who captured him. The other man, he did not recognise, was scrutinizing the boy, looking over his body and back to his face. He stretched a hand into the cage in an attempt to touch the boy's face, but the boy moved his face quickly to bite the intruding man's hand. Retreating his aching hand, the man smirked down at the boy and turned to face the leader of the group,

"I'll take him," he paused looking back at the boy from head to toe again, "let's go agree on a price."

The leader of the group was almost skipping happily after the strange man as they made their way away from the cage. Two men then stepped from behind the cage and carried it off in the opposite direction. The boy was looking frantically around, looking for a way to escape their grasp. Finding none, he sulked into the cage and allowed his silent tears to stream down his pale face.

The boy had been crying for a good hour when the strange man came over to him again. He noted that the leader was not with him this time and he grew anxious. The man got closer to the cage and crouched down to be at eye-level with the boy. His gaze swept across the boy's body again and he let a smile creep over his face.

"You are quite a handsome young man," he spoke in a calm and admiring tone. The boy made to scream and insult the man, however, he did not find the strength in him to do so. The guards who had carried his cage had injected something in his body a few minutes ago. The boy opted to hiss at the man instead and glare at him through his magenta eyes.

"aaahh, quite feisty," the man spoke again, this time his tone was cold and amused, which made the boy's eyes widen in horror. He realized that this man was scarier than he first appeared to be and he decided best not to aggravate him.

"Carry him to his room and have someone clean him up. I want him ready for tonight," the man gave a stern order to the two guards standing over the boy's cage. They replied hurriedly with a "yes, sir" and carried his cage away yet again.

The guards entered a brightly lit room. The boy had to blink his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the brightness. His gaze then fell on a large bed with plain white covers. He swept his gaze across the room and noticed a small bathroom to the right with a glass shower he could see from the open door. The room also contained a small sofa and a long bar on the left side. The boy's gaze went back to the guards who had set his cage on the dark hardwood floor. One of the men unlocked the cage and carried him out making sure he is still restrained. He gently set him on the bed and shouted out to a maid. A couple of minutes later, a woman in skimpy clothing made her way into the room and asked the guard for his needs,

"Clean this boy up. Leader wants him ready for tonight," he gruffly ordered the made.

"He is quite feisty so make sure he does not get away. We gave him a sedative so work quickly before it wears off," the other guard spoke this time. His tone was more polite than the first one, however, it held more power.

The maid replied with a meek "yes, sir" and made her way over to the boy. He tried to move away from her but she reached him quickly and held his shoulders still. The two guards then exited the room after making sure the maid could handle the boy. Whispering a small "come on", the maid helped the boy to his feet and walked to the bathroom.

...

The boy did not know where the strange man kept him. However, he knew one thing for sure, this house, building, or whatever sure was loud. He was sitting on the bed, which was now decorated in colorful pillows and a gray comforter. He tried to escape from the room earlier after the maid finished washing him off, but the door to the room was locked. After that, the maid decided to chain his hands to the bed's headboard. With no means of escape, the boy decided to listen in to the noise outside his door looking for clues as to where he was.

Hours into the night, his door opened and the strange man stepped in with another man. The boy felt self-conscious as the maid had left him naked on the bed. His lower half was only covered with a light blanket. The strange man from earlier made his way over to the bed and stood beside the boy. The boy looked up at him curiously trying to figure out why he brought the other man.

"This is the new piece I told you about," he spoke amusedly. "Quite exotic and feisty," he continued looking back down at the boy's now clean body.

"I don't know, Ken-san" the other man spoke back to what the boy now recognised as Ken-san. "You are asking for a lot," he finished disapprovingly.

Ken-san looked nervous, the boy noted. He looked curiously between both men. _What did Ken-san ask for? _And _why was he involved?_ were all questions occupying and confusing the boy's mind.

"Well, y-yes, sir, but he is an exotic piece. You will not find like him anywhere else, I promise," Ken-san replied carefully, desperately trying to convince the other man that the boy was worth the high price tag.

"How old is he?" the man inquired.

"Fourteen, sir," Ken-san replied. The boy remembered the maid asking him the same question and replying to her with the same answer. She must have told Ken-san his age then, the boy concluded.

"Hmph, fine," the man gave up arguing with Ken-san, which seemed to please the latter greatly. The man then retrieved an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Ken-san, who opened it and counted the money. Ken-san then hastly made his way out of the room muttering a small "Enjoy" to the man and closing the door behind him.

The man sighed and walked closer to the boy who was looking at him questioningly. He sat next to him and reached a hand to caress his cheeks. Under the effect of the sedatives, the boy could not resist, however, he did not spare the man his chilling glare. Ignoring him, the man's hand slid down from his cheeks to his neck and then made its way down his chest. The man paused at the boy's nipples and gave them a firm pinch, earning him a pained sob from the boy. Smirking, the man kept sweeping his hand across the boy's body eventually removing the blanket off his lower half. All the while, the boy could only stare in horror and let out choked sobs.

The boy kept crying while the man ignored him and continued to invade his virgin body. After what felt like long hours of pain and torture, the boy heard the man breath out a low _"oh, Jashin,"_ and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakuzu had been staring at Hidan for a good few minutes. The Akatsuki came back to the base after eating dinner and Kakuzu was ordered to check on Hidan in case the latter did not obey Pein's orders. Kakuzu got angry when he saw Hidan standing at the sink spacing out with the water running. He hated wasting money, and an empty water tank meant spending more money.

Kakuzu made his way to the sink to scold his partner when he recognized the spaced look on his partner's face. Hidan was staring at the wall with a pained and sorrow-filled look. Kakuzu's anger dissipated as he stared at Hidan's unfamiliar expression. After being partner's for a year, Kakuzu could recognize Hidan's expressions and almost read the Jashinist's thoughts. However, during all those months, Kakuzu never saw Hidan with such a face even after receiving painful injuried.

After staring and pondering over the Jashinist's strange actions for a while longer, Kakuzu decided to snap him out of his trance. He harshly smacked Hidan's left shoulder instantly bringing him out of his daze.

"The fuck Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled after turning his head in the direction of the smack and realizing it was his partner.

"Stop wasting water," Kakuzu curtly replied and moved his hand to turn off the water tap. He then moved his hand and grabbed Hidan's left arm and started to drag him out of the kitchen. Suddenly realizing that Kakuzu grabbed him, Hidan's expression changed to that of horror and he quickly tore his arm away from Kakuzu's hold and glared at the older man.

"What now?" Kakuzu asked while sighing. He was not in the mood for another pointless argument with Hidan.

"Don't fucking touch me, pervert!" Hidan yelled and ran out of the kitchen leaving a confused Kakuzu behind.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan's retreating back and muttered a small "pervert?" under his breath. By now he was used to Hidan's strange and uncalled for actions, however, what made him anxious was Hidan's unsettling expression earlier. With a surrendered sigh, Kakuzu took long strides following his troublesome partner.

* * *

**Alrightyyyyyy soooooo, **

**Like? hate? WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**Who liked Hidan's flashback?**

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. I wish to hear from more of you! **

**Also, favor and follow this story andddd post any requests you have! **

**I do not know if I will write (or should write) a part 2 for this. But, if you would like to see a continuation leave a review and I'll consider it! ;D**

**Laterrrrr,**

**:) **


	10. Facing Walls

**Part 2 of Kitchen Mishaps (Ch #9) **

***sighhhhh* tonight is NOT my night! I had already written my intro and concl. words to this chapter but pressed a button by mistake that erased it all :( I'll go over things again and fast,**

**First, thanks to those who reviewed: Nuke Tremor (I hope you got your taco ;) ), yolomofo (keep reviewing and i'll keep writing ;) ), and finally LacrimosaSama (I have to show more depth to Hidan! He is not all loud cussing and sacrificing =P Sorry for being cruel ;D ) **

**Second, I wrote this chapter on a whim (the idea hit me while plotting the upcoming chapter featuring Pein). I was on the plane and I hand wrote it. Tonight I had to type it out because I felt like updating. Here's the thing, I was sleep deprived when I wrote this chapter, and exhausted when I typed it out. So this could be a goldmine or a flunk. Please leave the answer to that in a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Enjoy, **

* * *

The room went quiet as soon as the person occupying his thoughts hurriedly escaped his confinement. Kakuzu did not know what sudden rush of emotions caused his partner to react that way. In a few seconds, Kakuzu saw an abundance of raw emotions play on Hidan's face. Shock, pain, fear, and anger; all of which were emotions alien to the Jashinist and likewise Kakuzu himself who grew accustomed to Hidan's less dramatic mood swings.

A hot puff of air escaped Kakuzu's mouth. He was deeply contemplating whether to follow after Hidan or give him some peace. Although he was not a fan of the Jashinist's aggressive, crude, and overzealous personality, Kakuzu secretly grew to admire how the younger man handled his problems and outrageous emotions. Over the past few months, Kakuzu learnt that Hidan preferred facing his issues head-on rather than ignore them. Not only that, but the Jashinist would also find ways to dissolve his troubling emotions. If he was angry, he would cause ruckus at the Akatsuki base and go off on killing rampages. Later, Hidan would return to the base in a composed and mild mood. When Hidan was overfilled with joy – usually after a worthy sacrifice or a hearty meal – he would pray or sacrifice in thanks to his deity.

Kakuzu however did not like how this mood swing was turning out. The Jashinist had escaped confrontation and did not go off on the rant that always promised Kakuzu a fierce banging headache. To say the least, he was torn between pursuing the matter or leaving Hidan for now. The Jashinist has, after all, purposefully avoided him and to top it off, called him a pervert out of nowhere. Kakuzu was barely holding his anger at the rude little remark. He did not want to risk fueling either fire – getting Hidan weirder, or getting himself angrier.

Deep within, in the darkest neglected depths of his mind, there was a voice nagging Kakuzu to follow his partner. The voice called urgently as though this was a life or death matter. Although Kakuzu would always disobey that voice he had decided to ignore and shun a long time ago, this time he took a leap and followed Hidan.

Still shaken by his sudden change of heart, Kakuzu made his way out of the kitchen, walking slowly towards his and Hidan's room. He was hoping beyond hope that the voice of reason in his head would awaken before he reached that door. However, unlucky as he had declared himself to be since partnering with the Jashinist, Kakuzu reached the door and his voice of reason had yet to announce its awakening.

...

The door slowly crept open. A tall bulky figure made his way unannounced in. He expectantly peered to the left side of the shared bedroom catching sight of his partner's hunched back. Hidan was sitting in an awkward position; his back facing the door and his front facing his headboard. Kakuzu was not a clueless man. He knew that this position was a gesture meaning "_leave me the fuck alone_" in the Jashinist's terms, without doubt he would have added a "_pervert_" if spoken out loud.

Kakuzu cautiously made his way to stand next to the bed. However, Hidan moved his body so that his back faced Kakuzu again. This time his front was facing the wall, making sure the older male would not be able to make eye contact. Kakuzu took a moment longer to scrutinize his partner. The younger man was sitting with his legs pulled up under his chin and his back hunched so that he could tighten his hold around his legs.

Hidan noticed his partner staring at him and instantly flashed Kakuzu his trademark magenta-eyed, soul-crushing glare. However, Kakuzu paid no attention to the Jashinist's attempts at shooting a hole through his skull with that glare. Instead, he focused on the whites of Hidan's eyes that had turned an angry red. Kakuzu stared a moment longer, registering that his partner had been crying. He got an inch closer, just about to move his hand and reach out for his partner's head, innocently aiming to comfortingly ruffle his hair, when Hidan suddenly whirled around, hand already balled into a knuckle-whitening gist, and punched Kakuzu square on the jaw.

Kakuzu retreated a couple of feet, shocked by his partner's aggressive reaction. He subconsciously reached his hand up and rubbed his reddening cheek and snapping his jaw back into place. Against his original plan, Kakuzu was fuming, on the brink of losing control and attacking the apparently emotionally unstable Hidan. However, as he lifted his head up to glare at the Jashinist, his anger disappeared, suddenly being replaced by sympathy; A feeling that was unusual for the unfeeling killer that he was.

Hidan was staring at Kakuzu's cheek in utter shock. His eyes widening more than was humanly possible. Instead of drying up from not blinking for a while, the Jashinist's eyes were actually tearing up rapidly. He brought a hand to cover his mouth as his jaw dropped and he released a gasp.

"I a-am s-Sorry!" Hidan stuttered, unable to recollect his senses.

Kakuzu decided to remain silent and instead opted for moving forward. He moved the first step, Hidan's eyes dropping to his feet, watching his movements. Kakuzu took the second step. Hidan flinched back. His movement irked Kakuzu. The Hidan he was familiar with would follow up his punch with a couple more just for the hell of it. This stuttering, crying, and terrified Hidan annoyed Kakuzu to no end. It had taken him a good year to get used to the annoying, mischievous Jashinist. He did not want to repeat the process whenever this _little idiot_ felt like having a mood swing or a tantrum.

Of course, underneath his exterior masculine and harsh shell, Kakuzu also felt a tugh at his heart. the stoic cold-hearted killed was worried. He was so worried he did not know how to act. Kakuzu dreaded every second passing by in absolute stillness. He took another step, finally reaching the bed.

Hidan flinched back again, however, this time he hit the wall. With no means of escape, he sat there fearfully and silently staring at his partner. Kakuzu got on the bed and crawled in his knees to reach Hidan. The Jashinist's eyes widened more with fear. Kakuzu gazed into those soft orbs before he finally closed the space between them. Their lips locked together, one pair forcefully, the other pair shocked to stillness.

Kakuzu softly sucked and nibbled on his partner's lips, urging them to quiver back to life and join his in their fiery desire. Hidan did not move, and Kakuzu was sure the Jashinist was still staring at him shocked from his actions. Kakuzu got a little more comfortable, lowering his back sitting at the same level as Hidan, never breaking the kiss. He then moved his arms to rest around his partner's waist and heaved him onto his lap. Kakuzu then stopped nibbling the Jashinist's tender, now-swollen lips and began gently licking them instead, passing his tongue over the lower lip then again over the upper lip.

Kakuzu felt a shake rush through his partner's body and simultaneously heard a choked gasp. All of a sudden, Kakuzu felt Hidan's unusually frail arms wrap around his neck tightly, holding on as if Kakuzu was the last thing separating him from death. Bringing his attention back to the kiss, Kakuzu realized that Hidan had broken into tears.

Out of confusion, Kakuzu released Hidan's lips and instantly the latter buried his head into the crook of Kakuzu's neck. He silent cry soon became pained and choked sobs, his tears streaming down his face and wetting Kakuzu's neck and shoulder.

To support his partner's sobbing form, and secretly to comfort him, Kakuzu tightening his grib on Hidan's waist, moving one hand up to message his scalp gently and to ruffle his locks every now and then. He knew Hidan enjoyed the gentle treatment of his hair. The latter had always complained when Kakuzu grabbed him by the hair during missions. Kakuzu kept messaging and ruffling Hidan's hair, hoping that it will calm his partner down a bit.

Hours into the night, Hidan's sobbing and shaking seized, but Kakuzu knew it was because of exhaustion than anything else. Kakuzu gazed down at Hidan's face. It was reddened and swollen in some placed like the eyelid and lips from crying – Kakuzu took part in swelling the latter though. The Jashinist had his eyes closed so Kakuzu could not gaze into his magenta orbs as he had hoped. Slowly shifting Hidan's body and his to lay them comfortably on the bed, Kakuzu whispered a low sincere _"It is okay, idiot,"_ covered the smaller man's body with a blanket, and they both drifted into sleep. For the first night in a long time, in the comfort of each other's arms, neither was bothered during the night by a haunting past.

* * *

**Alright, I'll make this quick before hopping on to bed! **

**#1: What did you think? Leave that in a REVIEW along with any requests you have. I really wanna open up fanfiction tomorrow and find a long list of reviews! :D**

**#2: Did you like it? Again, REVIEEEEWWWWWW ;) **

**#3: Favor and Follow if you realllyyyy like this story! **

**hmmmm,**

**I forgot what else I wanted to say... *sigh***

**Anyway, **

**until the next chapter, **

**night night :) **


End file.
